


New Amsterdam

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один единственный вечер не может сделать никого счастливым. Или все-таки может?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Amsterdam

_And we meet on Bleeker Street_   
_Or the park that is central, oh_   
_I watch the sun go down_   
_Down down beneath the ground_   
_And it's a new day_   
_It's a new dawn_   
_In New Amsterdam…(c)_

 

Что может быть красивее заката в Мюнхене?  
“Только закат в Мюнхене”, - улыбаясь, говорю я сам себе и достаю из заднего кармана джинсов помятую пачку Malboro. В ней две сигареты – одна для этого прохладно-теплого вечера, вторая – на завтра. Что будет со мной потом?  
Две сигареты. Я курю в открытое окно. В квартире тихо. Тихо, но не пусто – сегодня я не один. Наверно, этот вечер особенный.   
Солнечные лучи пропитывают воздух, а сигаретный дым – мои легкие, почему-то он кажется мне сладким. Может, потому что я не ел уже два дня?   
У меня нет денег. Ни одного евро, ни доллара, ни цента. Большой новенький холодильник в съемной квартире совершенно пуст. У меня есть банка дешевого кофе и две сигареты…ах, да, теперь одна.   
Сделав пару затяжек, я отхожу от окна и, склонившись над ноутбуком, включаю музыку на минимальной громкости. Когда музыка играет так тихо, кажется, что она звучит вовсе не из колонок, а в моей голове.   
“I had a nightmare I lived in a little town…”, - тихо подпеваю я музыке в своей голове. Этот закат один из самых красивых, которые я когда-либо видел. Я думаю так каждый вечер…и этот не исключение.   
Хотя он все-таки особенный. Я не могу отрицать этого, это факт. Во-первых, у меня уже второй день нет денег. Мелочь, казалось бы. “Отрицание цивилизации предполагает отрицание материальных ценностей”, - кажется так говорил Тайлер Дерден. Я согласен, к черту деньги…но от голода кружится голова и звенит в ушах. Я не могу работать…я хочу, очень хочу работать, но экран монитора плывет перед моими глазами, и я ничего не понимаю. Мне не оплатили два крупных заказа. И вообще неизвестно, когда что-нибудь оплатят. В мире экономический кризис.   
Я ухмыляюсь и жадно глотаю сигаретный дым. Надо бы выпить кофе… Еще утром я чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, но сейчас мне кажется, что я уже готов умереть где-нибудь на огромных улицах чужого города. Этого самого красивого города на свете.   
И все равно…этот вечер определенно нравится мне. Может быть, из-за него?   
Я оборачиваюсь и, щурясь, всматриваюсь в полутьму комнаты. Он лежит на диване, свернувшись калачиком, и крепко спит. Он…вообще-то, я не уверен, что это парень. Может быть, и девушка. Впрочем, неважно…  
Я встретил это истощенное, андрогинное создание в растянутых джинсах и длинной клетчатой рубашке сегодня в парке. Он сидел на скамейке, обняв колени руками. Его светлые выжженные перекисью волосы свисали ему на лицо и полностью закрывали его. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, и я даже засомневался, жив ли он вообще.   
\- He-e-ey, man, - протянул я по-английски и ткнул его указательным пальцем в плечо. Он не пошевелился. Мне бросились в глаза его руки – тонкие, по-женски хрупкие, с изящными запястьями и длинными пальцами. В них было что-то настолько притягательное для меня, что я застыл на несколько минут, молча глядя на эти руки, больше похожие на произведение искусства.   
“Наверно, все-таки девчонка”, - подумал я, опустившись на скамейку рядом с этим странным полуживым существом.  
\- Hey, are you all right? – как можно громче спросил я и повторил, уже по-немецки, - bist du noch am Leben?( нем. Ты еще живой?)  
Существо снова не подало никаких признаков жизни. Я закурил, размышляя о том, что скоро, наверно, точно так же потеряю сознание от голода где-нибудь в маленьком переулке Мюнхена. Упаду на холодный асфальт и, может, потом уже больше никогда не очнусь… Что ж, жаловаться особо не на что – такая смерть вполне подходит никому не известному копирайтеру из России. В конце концов, в мире экономический кризис, а это вам не шутки – попахивает второй Великой Депрессией, не иначе.   
Впрочем, в состоянии великой депрессии я находился уже несколько недель. Тогда деньги у меня были, закаты в Мюнхене были все также прекрасны, работы было много – не было только настроения.   
Я будто бы забыл, как жить. Моя жизнь растворилась в сигаретном дыму, в дешевом растворимом кофе, рассеялась в вечернем воздухе Мюнхена, ушла на страницы Интернета, превратившись в кучу бессмысленных слов… А была ли она вообще?   
Я никогда не придавал этому значения. И правильно делал, наверно. Но эта дурацкая хандра свалилась мне как снег на голову, когда я на прошлой неделе покупал сигареты в супермаркете. С тех пор чувство щемящей тоски не отпускало меня даже во сне.   
Мне снилась Россия. Снился Санкт-Петербург и холодные, мокрые улицы. На этих улицах тихо играл рок-н-ролл и пел томным голосом о любви:  
 _Сны, в холодном воздухе…_  
 _Я путал запахи_  
 _Волос твоих и южных морей_ …  
Мне снилась Америка. Снился Нью-Йорк и эта идиотская статуя свободы. Вообще-то, я люблю Америку, но во сне даже моя любимая страна ассоциировалась у меня с этой темной, непроходимой тоской. I had a nightmare I lived in a little town… Я просыпался один, в пустой квартире, и мне было страшно.  
Мне снился Токио. Большой, живой, сверкающий разноцветными огнями… Токио ночью. Раньше мне приходилось даже слишком часто бывать там по работе.   
По профессии я переводчик. Да-да, переводчик, а не копирайтер. Я в совершенстве знаю три иностранных языка: английский, немецкий и японский. А еще я знаю русский…хотя это вообще мало кого интересует.   
Так вот…сны преследовали меня, и во сне я плакал. Я просыпался, чувствуя, как слезы бегут по моему лицу. Я…всегда спокойный и уравновешенный Я плакал уже много-много ночей подряд. Уж не знаю, что подорвало мою железную психику. Не знаю и не особенно хочу знать.   
\- Черт, а он, кажется, сдох, - вслух сказал я по-русски и поднялся со скамейки, собираясь уходить. Честно говоря, меня просто мутило от голода и хотелось домой. И вдруг это полумертвое существо рядом пошевелилось. И даже издало слабый звук.  
\- Помоги…, - хрипло сказало оно на моем родном языке, - help meeeee…please.  
У этого мальчика или девочки были серо-голубые, цвета вылинявшего джинса, глаза. Глубоко посаженные, глубоко несчастные, большие и ужасно красивые. Узкие губы существа исказила жалобная улыбка, а его длинные пальцы нервозно задрожали, впиваясь в худенькие колени.   
Я поднял брови. Живой все-таки…  
\- Вставай, пойдешь со мной, - сказал я по-русски и потянул существо за плечо…  
Он очень красивый, когда спит. Наверно, это все же мальчик, хотя я еще не уверен в этом полностью. Раздевать его я не стал, позволил ему рухнуть на мой диван в своей грязной, не очень-то приятно пахнущей одежде. Он попросил поесть. Это было единственное, что он сказал, очутившись в моей квартире.   
\- Я очень хочу есть, - тихо сказал он, - еще со вчерашнего дня…  
\- Я тоже, - с усмешкой отозвался я. Почему-то то, что он тоже страдает, придало моей улыбке какое-то злорадство. Наверно, я выглядел тогда довольно мерзким типом.   
Делая последнюю затяжку предпоследней сигареты, я смотрю из окна на Мюнхен. Я люблю этот город. А еще я очень люблю Америку и тоскую по ней. В идеале я бы хотел, чтобы Мюнхен был в Америке.   
От голода мир вокруг слишком сюрреалистичен. В квартире царит полутьма, и я вздрагиваю от приглушенного писка айсикью. По привычке делаю несколько шагов к ноутбуку и тут же понимаю, что не хочу ни с кем разговаривать. Не хочу даже работать, несмотря на кучу невыполненных заказов и на то, что сроки жмут хуже обуви.  
\- Ничего так хорошо не прочищает мозги, как хорошая голодовка, - вслух говорю я сам себе. Поднимаю руки к лицу и внимательно смотрю на свои ладони. Мои пальцы подрагивают, как у невротика.   
Я – жертва табачной продукции, фриланса и экономического кризиса. Может, если так будет продолжаться, от голода население планеты сократится в несколько раз, и тогда, наверно, в каком-нибудь 22 веке, нам не придется жить на чьей-нибудь голове. Во всем есть свои плюсы.   
Бонусом следующего месяца будет не премия и даже не зарплата, а сохраненное рабочее место. Я не сочувствую офисным крысам, да и они вряд ли сочувствуют мне.   
Похоже, я становлюсь жестоким.   
Рассеянно проведя пальцами по своим не слишком густым и явно не слишком чистым волосам, я сажусь на диван рядом со спящим парнем. Интересно, а как его зовут? Сколько ему лет? Откуда он и зачем осветляет волосы? Да и вообще, не помешало бы все-таки узнать, девочка это или… мальчик?  
Он тихо дышит во сне. Он худой, в два раза тоньше меня, и его лицо кажется таким измученным и осунувшимся, будто он смертельно болен. Но при этом он красивый, я бы даже сказал, сексуальный. Я хочу его или ее… Мне даже нравится эта неопределенность.   
Я морщу лоб, мучительно вспоминая, когда у меня в последний раз был секс. Это было давно…тысячи, сотни тысяч лет назад. Это было с моей соседкой Сандрой.   
В первый раз я зашел к ней за спичками…не знаю, принято ли в Германии ходит к соседям за спичками, но моя русская бестактность позволила мне сделать это без особых угрызений совести.   
Сандра - жгучая брюнетка с грудью четвертого размера. Она вообще-то даже не в моем вкусе, однако, тогда мне просто было скучно, и я подумал, почему бы не познакомиться с соседской девушкой. Пусть и такой, как Сандра.   
Я несколько раз позвонил в дверь, и когда мне никто не ответил, потянул за ручку. Дверь оказалась не запрета.  
\- Hallo…is anybody here? – позвал я, заглядывая в коридор соседкой квартиры, - I mean…ist jemand da?(нем. Есть тут кто-нибудь?)  
Сандра в одной светло розовой комбинации выглянула из комнаты. Ее соски соблазнительно просвечивали сквозь тонкую ткань. Я сглотнул и, кашлянув, смущенно выдавил из себя:  
\- Hi. Ich bin dein Nachbar. Ich wollte…(нем. Привет. Я твой сосед. Я хотел…)  
\- Ach mann, komm doch einfach her (нем. Ах, просто иди сюда), - хищно улыбнувшись, прервала меня Сандра.   
Вот так вот мы и познакомились. Хотя секс, конечно, не повод для знакомства. Сандра – милая девушка, хоть и не в моем вкусе. Жаль, что ее нет дома уже две недели, я бы зашел к ней и попросил немного еды для себя и этого подыхающего парня на моем диване. Я думаю, Сандра бы помогла нам обоим. Я знаю, она очень добрая и хорошая девушка.   
Мой случайный знакомый всхлипывает во сне. Он вздрагивает всем телом и обнимает руками подушку, подтягивая колени к животу.   
\- Ммм…, - стонет он во сне, и я облизываю губы. Солнце уже почти село. Его последние, словно предсмертные, отблески горят пожаром на ярко-красных крышах Мюнхена.   
Красиво, думаю я. Очень красиво. Смерть просто прекрасна в этом городе. Может, когда-то я даже видел ее во сне…  
Хочется курить. Но выкурить так рано свою последнюю сигарету – это как убить последнюю надежду. Я должен верить в лучшее.  
Я смотрю на лицо спящего не-то-парня-не-то-девушки. У него красивые утонченные черты, он или она мог бы быть очень привлекательным. Но то ли голод, то ли болезнь, то ли наркотики – а может и еще что-то – заострили его скулы, сделали его щеки впалыми, отпечатали на этом когда-то красивом лице гигантские уродливые синяки под глазами. Поэтому теперь он привлекательный разве что для меня.  
\- Ты симпатяга, - почти ласково говорю я этому странному существу и осторожно сжимаю в своей руке его запястье. Он теплый, несмотря на то, что выглядит не лучше трупа, он теплый и живой. Его запястье настолько хрупкое, что мне кажется, сожми я пальцы чуточку посильнее, запросто сломаю его.   
Полутьма в комнате создает превосходную интимную обстановку. Наверно, будет лучше, если во время этого он не будет различать моего лица.   
Я не считаю себя красивым, даже мало-мальски привлекательным. В свои 24 я похож на худощавого изнуренного недовольного жизнью подростка 18 лет. Вряд ли я пользовался бы популярностью у женщин, даже если б очень сильно захотел этого.   
Впрочем, меня это волнует в самую последнюю очередь.   
Сейчас я думаю об этом не менее жалком, чем я, создании на своем диване. Он спит. Его сон настолько крепкий, что он не слышит ничего вокруг и не ощущает моих прикосновений. Не хочется будить его.   
Я осторожно переворачиваю его на спину и убираю спутанные сожженные перекисью водорода волосы с его лица. Его узкие губы слегка приоткрыты, и я наклоняюсь над ним, попутно размышляя, могу ли поцеловать его сейчас. А почему бы и нет?  
Его губы такие горячие, что я даже начинаю беспокоиться, нет ли у него температуры. Я целую его довольно долго, он шевелится и приоткрывает глаза. Они такие огромные. Он изумлен, и его губы, которых я касался несколько секунд назад, слабо подрагивают:  
\- Ты…ты…  
\- Willkommen in die Hölle!(нем. Добро пожаловать в ад!) – скалясь, говорю я на немецком.   
Он ничего не понимает и испуганно смотрит на меня. Наверно, он вообще не знает никакого языка, кроме русского.   
\- Не бойся, - смягчившись, говорю я и, пытаясь изобразить ласку, глажу кончиками пальцев его лицо. Его кожа на удивление гладкая и очень нежная, а маленькие мочки его ушей приводят меня в восторг. Но он, похоже, пугается еще больше:  
\- Что…что ты…  
\- Сейчас мы будем делать с тобой фури-кури, - хихикаю я и, наклонившись, жадно целую его шею. Путешествия в Японию не прошли даром. Когда-то в молодости я просто заболел аниме и смотрел его целый год каждый день буквально до тошноты. Сейчас это все кажется далекой юностью, но его отголоски до сих пор живут во мне дурацкими словечками, искаженным юмором и сексуальными извращениями.   
Он яростно, с неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой отбивается, извиваясь в моих руках. Сжав его запястья, я без особой жалости припечатываю его руки к дивану и триумфально смотрю в его лицо. В полутьме, царящей в моей одинокой квартире, он уже не человек, он похож на ангела, которого выбросили с небес на помойку.   
\- Отпусти, - хрипло шепчет он, продолжая дергаться, - ты что…ты ПОЭТОМУ привел меня сюда?!! ПОЭТОМУ спас меня?!  
\- На-а-айн, - протягиваю я, коверкая свое блестящее немецкое произношение, - я просто добрый.   
Цинично ухмыляясь, я запускаю руки под его рубашку. Кожа на его теле такая же нежная и мягкая, как и на лице. И он все-таки парень. И, похоже, он тормоз. Он до сих пор сопротивляется, хотя уже давно мог бы и додуматься, что совершенно беспомощен. Он в моей квартире, на моем диване, в моих руках…   
Его жалкое сопротивление начинает выводить меня, и я бью его по лицу. От звука, резкого, как выстрел, он замирает и смотрит на меня в темноте своими большими, блестящими глазами. Мне даже немного жаль его. Я представляю, как расплывается по его щеке красный след от моей ладони.  
\- Не бойся, - во второй раз прошу его я, - в мире экономический кризис, и мы все равно все умрем.   
Он смотрит на меня как на психа.   
\- Но я не хочу умирать!! – вдруг выдыхает он и предпринимает очередную попытку вывернуться из моих рук, но я старше и сильнее его. Я вдавливаю его в диван и облизываю его лицо. Я раздеваю его, и он плачет, уже не сопротивляясь. Я чувствую его боль, его одиночество, то, как он несчастен – я спасаю его от этого.   
Солнце уже закатилось за горизонт, и потемневший Мюнхен живет своей обычной ночной жизнью. Я обнимаю тонкое обнаженное тело моего случайного гостя, чувствуя просто ненормальное, безудержное желание. Я хочу его тепла, того тепла, которое внутри этого хрупкого, вздрагивающего от слез мальчика, больше похожего на тень, а не на человека. Я грубо засовываю в него пальцы, и он кричит, что ему больно. Конечно, больно, думаю я. Ты ведь, парень, совсем не в рай попал. Я засовываю пальцы все глубже и глубже, вяло вспоминая, каким был мой первый раз с мужчиной.   
Наверно, с памятью у меня проблемы. Она вообще как-то по-кретински устроена, моя память. Я помню кучу всяких самых ненужных вещей. Я помню курс йены на сегодня. Я помню, сколько стоит пачка Marlboro в Америке. Я помню практически наизусть все копирайтерские тексты, которые писал за этот месяц. Я отлично помню ссылки на все сайты, с которых брал информацию для них. Я помню название альбомов Placebo и как зовут героев всех аниме, которые я видел в своей жизни. Я помню еще то и это и вот то… Я бы сказал, у меня феноменальная память.   
Но я не помню свою первую любовь. Не помню лица своей матери. Не помню, когда вообще в последний раз видел ее. Я не помню имени своего первого школьного друга и своей первой девушки. И, конечно же, я не помню свой первый секс с мужчиной. Видимо, моя феноменальная память сама решает, что ей нужно помнить, а что совсем необязательно.   
Парень, который сейчас подо мной, прерывисто дышит мне в лицо. Наверно, я забуду о нем уже через несколько дней, а может, даже и завтра.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – шепчу я ему на ухо.   
\- Курт, - с глухой ненавистью отзывается мальчик.   
\- Какое-то нерусское имя, - констатирую я, целуя его сосок. Его тело дрожит, и я впитываю в себя эту дрожь.   
\- Иди ты к черту, - в отчаянье шипит мальчик, но мои губы разом затыкают его. Я вдруг понимаю, как это хорошо за такое долгое время наконец-таки поиметь кого-то. Да я просто счастливчик, что встретил его.   
\- Их либе дих, Курт, - хрипло говорю ему я, нежно раздвигая его колени. Он уже ничего не может сделать. Он даже не плачет больше. Хороший мальчик. Определенно в моем вкусе…  
…На светящемся в темноте циферблате часов - три. На Мюнхен спустилась глубокая ночь, и воздух за окном холодный и прозрачный. Замученный моими жадными ласками, обессиленный Курт спит на моей кровати. Его лицо, озаренное светом монитора, бледное и какое-то слишком несчастное. Я же – напротив – счастлив сверх меры.   
Я сижу, опершись голой спиной на стену и примостив ноутбук на своих коленях. После секса меня охватило скручивающее все внутренности чувство голода, кажется, самое сильное за эти два дня. Чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отвлечься, я взялся за работу.   
Я на автомате набираю какую-то чепуховую рекламную статью, изредка поглядывая на спящего мальчика. Через час я вдруг понимаю, что настало время выкурить последнюю сигарету.   
Достав из кармана драгоценную пачку Marlboro, я подхожу к окну. Утренний Мюнхен не менее прекрасен, чем вечерний. Я закуриваю, наблюдая за тем, как розовеет небо на востоке. От безумного чувства голода осталось только легкое головокружение, слабая тошнота и звон в ушах. Мое тело стало чужим, и я будто парю в невесомости. В голове какой-то прилипчивый мотив, и я начинаю напевать, тихо, чтобы не разбудить жертву своей наивности на моей кровати: I watch the sun goes down…down down beneath the ground… And it’s a new day, it’s a new dawn… In New Amsterdam…  
Сигарета заканчивается даже слишком быстро, и я безо всякого сожалению тушу ее в пепельнице на подоконнике. Из открытого окна веет холодом. Я слышу за спиной какой-то шум и, оборачиваясь, вижу его лицо.   
Курт стоит посередине комнаты, обнимая голые плечи своими тонкими руками. Он молча смотрит на меня затравленным взглядом. Когда-нибудь ко мне все-таки придет чувство вины за то, что я сделал, но это будет явно не сегодня.   
Мы смотрим друг на друга минут пять. Эти минуты материализуются в пространстве между нами, превращаясь в невыкуренные сигареты, в ненаписанные статьи, в светлеющее небо где-то за городом.   
Я думаю, что то, что случилось с нами, могло бы стать отличным сюжетом для рассказа какого-нибудь модного современного писателя. Я откровенно ненавижу современную литературу. Я презираю современную журналистику и смеюсь над современной рекламой.  
Наше с Куртом молчание материально. Мне кажется, от него пахнет табаком и дешевым кофе. У него цвет неба в дождливый день. Оно звучит как приглушенные звуки инди из маленького Лондонского клуба…   
Я делаю несколько шагов к Курту, и он вздрагивает. Он смотрит на меня своими красивыми несчастными глазами цвета вылинявшего джинса. Он неподвижен, он будто ждет что-то от меня.  
Я думаю о собственном цинизме. Я думаю о своем равнодушии и о том, что трачу свою жизнь на что-то маловразумительное.   
Когда я обнимаю Курта, мысли в моей голове растворяются в тепле его тела. У меня больше нет мыслей, и это несказанно радует меня. Мне пора отдохнуть от них.   
Обнимая мальчика за шею, я прижимаюсь кончиком носа к его щеке. Сейчас я как сопливый герой американской мелодрамы низкого качества.   
\- Прости.   
Я говорю ему то, что требует от меня стереотип в моей голове. Я говорю это именно таким голосом, какой требует от меня этот стереотип. Я устал быть другим, устал жить на своей волне, и теперь мне хочется побыть таким как все. Хотя бы этим утром.  
\- Не важно, - вдруг говорит Курт.   
\- Lass uns nach Amsterdam fahren! (нем. Поехали в Амстердам) - тихо предлагаю я, забыв, что он не знает немецкого, - du wirst doch mit mir bleiben oder? ( нем. Ты ведь останешься со мной, правда?)  
Я краснею от собственных слов, не замечая непонимающего взгляда парня в моих объятиях. Я сильно привык к одиночеству, осевшему в моей крови дымом бесчисленных сигарет, бесконечными пустыми вечерами в Мюнхене, в Токио, в Нью-Йорке и еще черт знает где. И теперь мысль о том, что кто-то будет со мной, кажется мне очень волнующей.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю, - говорит свалившееся на мою голову счастье и добавляет, - а еще я очень хочу есть.   
\- Я тоже.   
Мы оба улыбаемся, и между нами воцаряется понимание. Теперь, наверно, мы сможем понять друг друга, даже если я буду говорить на японском, а он – на испанском, даже если я буду глухонемым, а он слепым.   
После короткого секса мы засыпаем в объятиях друг друга, потому что нам больше нечем заняться. В Мюнхене уже утро, и небо в моем окне светло-голубого цвета.  
Мне снится очень странный сон. Очень плохой, с привкусом безысходности. И я просыпаюсь, ощущая слезы на своих щеках.  
Я совсем один. Я давно привык к этому, одиночество – постоянная составляющая моего утра. Моего дня и моего вечера. Смятая постель пахнет человеком, который был со мной когда-то давным-давно, сотню лет или, быть может, несколько недель назад. Кстати, а как его звали?  
Я долго пытаюсь вспомнить, девочка это была или мальчик, и, так и не вспомнив, плюю на это. По крайней мере, этот человек был. А остальное уже не имеет значения.  
Кто-то звонит в мою дверь, и я, потягиваясь, лениво выползаю из кровати. Это Сандра. На ней черный свитер, красиво обтягивающий ее грудь, и зеленые джинсы.  
\- Morgen!(нем. Доброе утро!) - говорит она, - sollen wir kurz einkaufen gehen, um was für Frühstück zu besorgen? (нем. Как насчет того, чтобы сходить в магазин и купить что-нибудь на завтрак?)  
Пошли, говорю я. Ты просто угадала мои желания, говорю я. И вообще, может, ты умеешь читать мысли?  
Она смеется в ответ.  
Почему-то я немного неожиданно понимаю, что жить – это хорошо. А экономический кризис так вообще в кайф. Теперь я понимаю, что беспокоиться о чем-то – просто пустая трата времени.   
\- Hast du dich etwa in jemanden verliebt, Shatz? ( нем.Ты что в кого-то влюбился, дорогой?) – спрашивает у меня Сандра, внимательно разглядывая мое лицо.  
На секунду задумавшись, я отвечаю, улыбаясь немного извиняющейся улыбкой.  
\- Yes, I’m in love. And I’m so crazy about him…but, unfortunately, I forgot his name. But it’s just a name. It doesn’t matter, does it?  
(англ. Да, влюблен. Схожу с ума по нему…но, к несчастью, я забыл, как его зовут. Но это ведь только имя. Оно совсем ничего не значит, правда?)


End file.
